Ookami
Ookami Ookami originally started in a lifeless state, the inanimate statues of wolves which existed outside the palace of Amaterasu. While they were effective in warding off evil spirits they did nothing to protect against evil humans or monsters who would attack. So she performed a method similar to the creation of souls within fire as was performed for the Neo Humans, she used her soul of fire and created two smaller souls which she granted to a silver statue and a golden statue thus creating the Alpha and the Omega. The statues came to life, flourishing as large ten tailed wolves imbued with heavenly grace their forms made angelic through the worship of Amaterasu. They were on par with the highest of angels and given a small treasure to hold their life essence like most Yokai at the time. Thanks to the Alpha and Omega the Ookami race was born, originally acting as the guard of Amaterasu and her force upon the Earth. Unlike most Yokai who were born on Earth the ten tails were born without the ability to take human form as there was no need for it in the Heavens. Finding this to be problematic Alpha and Omega took it upon themselves to human souls, one each which gave all future kin from that point the ability to take on human form. Ookami with human bodies soon began to live on Earth along side other Yokai and humans while the Ookami who did not have human bodies lived with Amaterasu in the heavens and were forbidden from devouring human souls. This was because Amaterasu did not wish for humans to do battle with Yokai and knew that if Ookami continually devoured humans to gain their shape it would lead to war. This set the precedent for the Heavenly Ookami Clan (狼天国一族 or Ookami Tengoku Ichizoku) and the Earthborn Ookami Clan (地球狼一族 or Chikyu Ookami Ichizoku). The Earthborn clan was thusly never allowed to live in Heaven while the Heavenly clan were never allowed to live on Earth, while all still serving Amaterasu. In order to further punish Alpha and Omega, they were separated with Alpha serving her goddess as her head warrior while Omega was sentenced too ensure his people kept the peace and followed the order of not attacking humans wantonly. Bodies Ookami bodies function much like any other living creature with the inborn ability to hide their Yokai features and even shift them into the human features to avoid detection. Firstly Ookami have a set of wolf ears located on the sides of their heads, just above where their human ears should be located and align with the temples. It should be noted this is where the pinna is while their actual canal is located in the same location as a human beings would with only a slight curvature to it in order to match up with the inhuman ears. Much like all canines they have extremely sharp senses of sight and smell, with these features being mostly human, their eyes contain a singular black ring around the outside and a crescent shaped pupil. Within their mouth are thirty six teeth, these are eight incisors, twelve canines, eight premolars, and eight molars. It should be noted the premolars and molars have small curvatures to them making them have a semi canine function. An Ookami appears mostly human, with a few slight differences, firstly from their navel down they present themselves as wolf like instead of being human. While the legs are slightly different form a normal wolves allowing them to remain bipedal, they have been known to reach faster speeds on all fours. Next from their forearms down are completely covered in fur and much more wolf like, with their fingers while remaining digited have thicker muscle and have the same sort of retractable claws found within canids. Lastly they have a row of fur lining around their chest and encircling their neck as a sort of scarf, this fur is usually thicker than the rest and rises up keeping most of their chests covered. Ookamis have ten tails which come out from the tailbone which is raised less than an inch from the normal location of a human being. Usually their tails can be seen as ten muscle sections which have the bones which make up the tail loosely inter-sectioned. This means Ookami tails function almost like the spine, though because of the muscle structure of the tails they are fully opposable just like the tail of a monkey. It should be noted Ookami hair and fur function in the same way, they are extremely soft elastic like hairs perfect for insulating warmth. When the body sends out a specific signal from the brain it causes an electric induction through the follicles of the hair and fur causing them to bind together tightly, this turns an ordinary strand of fur into sharpened flat laying spikes like what can be seen with porcupines. While in this state the motions of the tails are bound by rigid patterns and shapes as the fur constricts motion but allows the Ookami to use their tails like blades. Ookami have rather weak genetic traits and as such most Ookami have either blonde, silver, or even white hair while coming with dark red, gold, or blue eyes and in some cases they have minor forms of albinism with no pigmentation forming in their eyes. They are usually all pale due to their lack of pigmentation but this can be seen to change when it comes to half-breed Ookami such as half Human, half Ookami or even Ookmi having children with other Yokai. Lastly, there is a trait that all Ookami share whether they are half-breeds or full blooded and that is their blood color. Like most Yokai they do not have the traditional red blood, instead they have a much darker wine red color, somewhere between a dark red and dark purple hue for their blood color. It is shown that their blood is extremely rich in oxygen and have a high iron count. Ookami are naturally resistant to all forms of fire and molten metals/stones to the point that Ookami from time to time can be seen bathing in lava, even drinking it as it does not affect any form of their anatomy negatively. Their bodies can even naturally produce fire by breathing it much in the same way a dragon can. The difference being is that at the bottom of an Ookami's throat is rough calcified muscles put in place so that when an Ookami constricts them and forces up gasses the motion of the muscles causes a spark and thus fire to be produced. This however is not mirrored in an Ookami's Kaiju form and it is said that no one knows how an Ookami's Kaiju form even ignites in the first place. Kami Like certain Yokai, Ookami are able to enter what is known as a Kami state which is when they are at their strongest. In this state physically not much changes about their forms, except for the fact that their ten tails bind together, the bones locking together while the muscles interlock, allowing for an extreme range of motion from them, even while the fur is restraining them in the spiked state. Next the aura covers the body in a shell, which mixes with blood and oxidizes thus creating a set of armor while it remains a fluid and liquid like. From there bones can be seen growing around them, appearing as a set of ribs forming around their rib cage and even a skull forming to protect the head. From there bone shards grow around tail, creating an even more dangerous weapon. Their dominant arm has a muscle layer forming and a bone layer forming past that. as an external layer. Even still they have have bones forming around the legs. This can be seen as their strongest form, in which they have the most range of motion, their predominant physical traits are exaggerated allowing for extremes of them. This however has a downside as they can bleed out quickly while in this state. Kaiju When Ookami's do choose to become a Kaiju their body is shown to be breaking apart at a cellular level, the transformation actually causing a breakdown of their body to be visually seen by what appears to be lightning breaking away from their forms. An Ookami will use their own Aura to create the outline or blueprint of what their monstrous forms should look like and allows the bodies to be created from there, it is to be said that the original Ookami, their body is still within the Kaiju form, though the breakdown of the body is enough to allow muscles to be connected completely meaning killing a Kaiju will kill the Ookami, however Ookami can free themselves, using the resulting corpse of the Kaiju freely. The Kaiju form ranges from thirty to sixty meters in stature with their sizes ranging between forty to seventy meters long. They are often seen as having horns or multiple eyes appearing within their forms and have elongated claws and fangs, the fangs usually protruding from their maw. While normally Ookami tails are stacked on top of and around one another the Kaiju form is shown to have them spread out in a fan like form. The body of the Kaiju is constantly ablaze, save for the sensory barbels located below their snouts. Society Ookami society functions on an Alpha, Beta, Omega society that can be seen with most canines though they have a more civilized function that can be seen when it comes to the handling of the society and in most cases Ookami usually function in a Polyamory society. It starts off where whoever initiates the relationship is considered to be the Alpha of the relationship. When it comes to being an Alpha they are usually asked to lead things such as having families, protecting the home/family, and allowing Beta's into a relationship. Omegas have the ability to object to most things as they are not considered to be subservient unlike how it is seen in the animal kingdom. Instead they are for societal standards, are not supposed to be those who initiate most serious steps and milestones within the relationships. More so, they are shown to usually be the more supportive of the two partners. Betas function in a much more unique role, they are any Ookami who does not wish to become involved in the relationships of an Alpha and Omega, and as such usually meet up with an Alpha and Omega pair. They will live with the two, taking the actions of an Alpha in the ways of supporting, protecting, and even helping to continue the family. They also take on the Omega role of being the more supporting partner, moving between the two rolls freely. Betas are shown to having open relations with the Alpha and Omega, meaning that children can be born between any combination of Alpha Beta, Beta Omega, Alpha Omega, and so on. While in the Beta relationship, Betas do not have intimate relationships with other beings, keeping it within their Alpha and Omega. While Ookami do not discriminate between gender, orientation, or sexuality but they are often told to enter into relationships that will allow for children to be born. This is due to the fact Ookami are a nearly extinct Yokai race, most of them were wiped out by humans during the Cataclysm and as such relationships that will bring forth children are often considered the most important in order for their race not to go extinct. While this could be considered pushing certain relationships over others as being socially correct, it is instead the race trying to stave off extinction which seems to be an issue viewed more by the elders of the species than the younger generations. Deities Ookami of the Earhborn Clan can still be viewed as deities by certain religions, wolf like visages are created and placed in front of certain temples much like Kitsune, Bakeneko, and Tanuki. Most of the times when it comes to larger shrines dedicated to Amaterasu an Ookami will act as the god of the shrine. Usually bringing things such as protection to a household, luck in upcoming feats or battles, fertility, and conflict resolution. They often act as land or forest gods, usually refusing to be the deities of other locations as they say it is overstepping certain boundaries. Another thing to note is that when an Ookami takes on a deity role they completely give up society and thus are unable to be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega until such time as they are relieved from their position as a deity. Contracting There is still a tradition of Taoist and Shintoists actually performing a ritual to summon up certain powerful Yokai with powerful abilities or certain semi magical abilities. From there they create a contract with the Yokai in return for Human vessels, servants, or whatever else they may offer in return for allowing them the magic they were granted within their creation. Something to note is that it was preferred for Yokai to be summoned and contracted for the magic rituals as while a Human can easily handle the essence of a Yokai the essence of the gods who created them can easily overpower and burn out a Human, often leading to a destructive disbursal of the godly powers, the Yokai offer the same power but manageable for those willing to summon the Yokai and sign the contract. Category:Yokai